particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian Thallerist Revolution
The Istalian Thallerist Revolution is the name given to the Thallerist regime established in Istalia by Julius von Thaller in 4546. The "revolution" remained in place for little more than two years until the end of 4548. Favored by the state of severe decline and confusion of the last years of the Fourth Istalian Republic and established through deception and assistance of and foreign allies and forces, the Thallerist regime was finally defeated by the resistance and the armed forces. =History= Background The first half of 46th century was a period of great difficulties for Istalia, which experienced another decline after the reprisal of the end of 45th century due to a general political decadence, economic contraction and decrease of the presence on the international market, social unrest due to the spreading of Metzist ideologies, in a period which saw the establishment in Majatra of socialist regimes, like Deltaria and Jakania which joined the social nationalistic Barmenistan. When in the 30's the socialist governments, which already had introduced many socialist reforms, started openly to debate about the establishment of a veritable socialist republic, many within the Armed Forces, alarmed by the situation, began to plot against the Institutions even more controlled by the socialists deciding to organize a coup d'état. To reinforce their lines, the anti-socialist putschists brought also in a large number of mercenaries: the golpe would have been persued just after the elections of 4546. The putschists were not aware that the hired mercenaries were indeed men from the International Thallerism and in fact Julius von Thaller, came in Istalia under a false name, anticipating the putschists' leaders he led an uprising before the elections using also the istalian soldiers involved in the coup who believed to receive orders by their superiors who realized too late that they had been used and manipulated. The Thallerist Revolutionary Regime The uprising success was due first of all to the element of surprise and then to the Armed Forces confusion and fracture caused by the internal clashes between the conspirators of the aborted coup and the loyal men to the previous government. Julius Thaller was able to took the control of the Capital and many other centers, immediatly starting what he called the Thallerist Revolution. Julius von Thaller declared himself President of the Revolution and created his prime minister, the Secretary of the Thallerist Revolution, to whom enthrusted the task to arrest all the political dissents and to crush the oppositions. Immediatly many "voluntary" forces from thallerist or friend regime were invited in Istalia began a period of terror and which reinforced the Thallerists. The revolutionary regime began to adopt the first reform of the new Thallerist Istalia, like the withdrawal from several treaties about the republican democratic regime and the protection of civil rights and reforming several matters to enforce a dictatorial and oppressive regime. The persecution led many politicians of the last republic and agents from the law enforcement agencies, which were experiencing heavy purges together with the high ranks of the Armed Forces, to go into hiding. The Resistance The country, however, did not remain to watch and quickly a clandestine organization began to born and therefore to oppose the regime. The resistance was led by persecuted politicians and officers of armed forces and law enforcement agencies and was joined by many commoners. It gained easily the support of the population but for the first months it could not count on the armed forces, which, as said, suffered a lot from the attempted coup, divided by the clashes between loyalist and putchistsa and also by the emergence of a strong socialist wing. Despite the clashes, however, the several parties of the Armed Forces achieved to take control of several centers in the Peninsula but especially in Alaria. The Resistance started to use guerilla tactics against the Thallerist Forces which in few months achieved to took control of many cities, thanks to the cooperation of the population as well as the resistance of the men of the Army commanded by the Thallerist, of which, however, already at the end of 4547, lost totally the control. The number of the mercenaries, however, in one year reached 90 thousands while the Armed Forces became unable to use large part of the equipements, mainly because the Thallers cut out all the refurbishment in ammunitions and then of fuel all over the country, introducing a rationing system. And it was just to circumvent the rationing problem that arose the figure of Giulio Appiano De Borromei, a persecuted politician who, like many other, like Giotto Caiola, future interim President, joined the Resistance. He started to clandestinely campaign to collect fuel from the citizenship as well as to make strong anti-thallerist propaganda pushing for a general uprising. Appiano De Borromei was also the one which began to coordinate the efforts of the Resistance and of the Armed Forces. During 4547, in fact, the son of Giulio, Michele Appiano De Borromei, Squadron General of the Air Force, was committed to pacifying the various factions of the Armed Forces. If previously the Thallerist Revolution he had initially sympathized with the putchists, he had moved away because he would have preferred to organize all the Armed Forces and prepare them to act only in the event of an actual attempt to install a socialist republic. During the clashes with the putchists and the socialists, Michele Appiano De Borromei worked mainly to stop it and to unite once again all the several parties which achieved both through his charisma and then through the defeat of the most riotous. In 4548 finally the tides turned: the Armed Forces, fully pacified and united under the already Chief of Defence Staff Filippo Sartori, close to Michele Appiano De Borromei, and Resistance started to coordinate their efforts began to achieve victories after victories, arriving to free Alaria in May. The Thaller's Regime, at this point, was not able to contrast all the Istalian Armed Forces and then the Resistance supported by all the Population which supported the opposition through massive strikes and litterally blocking all the country. The Failure of the Revolution Giulio Appiano De Borromei was captured the 2 August 4548 when discovered in a little center not far Romula together with other 134 members of the Resistance while collecting supplies as well as inciting the local population to insurge. He was executed together with the other prisoners publicly in the center squares of the little town. The Istalian Forces in September freed also Trivendito and Padagna and were on route to take Romula. Julius von Thaller unleashed his mercenaries to generate caos and destructions to slow down the Resistance's advance so to take time to organize his escape. The Istalian Forces entered in Romula the 13 November but Julius von Thaller was already gone. The next day, Giotto Caiola, the most influential leader of the Resistance, officially announced the victory declaring that the Thallerist Revolution was over and the Istalians succeeded in ragaining the Country. Aftermath The Resistance and the Armed Forces established a provisional administration to stabilize the country and to organize new elections which would have expressed a Parliament charged to reinstate the Republic. However, the socialist faction within the Armed Forces and among the ranks of the Resistance, slow down the process promoting the establishment of a socialst republic and raising questions and above all recriminations against the decadent political world of the old republic and above all against those who had organized the coup never started and had allowed the arrival of so many forces from abroad. The majority of the provisional administration and also the Armed Forces, thanks to Michele Appiano De Borromei, instead, decided to not persecute anyone and to accord a general amnesty. The political campaign pursued by the majority of the political forces, furthermore, largely demonized the specter of a socialist republic while many military ranks close to the socialists were dismissed or reassigned to secondary positions. The elections of 4551 saw a landslide victory of the big-tent Istalian Liberal Party which seized the parliament and establishing a provisional government, leaving just few seats to the strongly anti-socialist but rightist National Party and the so called Ciao Party, an anti-establishment party. The socialist, instead, failed to attract the support of the People which feared another authoritarian and undemocratic regime, maybe subjugated to the influence of the socialist Deltaria, another risk underligned by the anti-socialist parties. The provisional government, however, was plagued by an increasing contrast between the members due to continous recrimination about what happened in the Country and so about the Revolution's responsabilities. It this climate, Michele Appiano De Borromei, catapulted to the national glory as son of Giulio Appiano De Borromei and considered as the one who reunited the Armed Forces, decided to found a new political movement Glory and Rebirth, taking personal the field to pull the country from such a abyss. Despite the Parliament was totally in the hand of the Liberal Party, Appiano De Borromei gained quickly an unexpected as much as strong pupular support of such magnitude that many deputies started to declares their support for the proposal of the new istalian rising leader. In 4554 President Caiola appointed Admiral Filippo Sartori, became right-hand of Michele Appiano De Borromei, as Head of a government formed by Liberals and extra-parliamentary members of Glory and Rebirth, among which also Alessandro Appiano De Borromei, nephew of Michele, as representative of the young officers of the Armed Forces, being Alessandro a captain of the Air Force. The new Government with resolutness reorganized the State into a Presidential Republic founding the Fifth Istalian Republic. Category:Istalia Category:History of Istalia Category:Thaller